


Boa Constrictor

by orphan_account



Series: BAU Bits (Morgan/Reid fluffiness) [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute quick fic, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, One Shot, cuteness, weird sleeping positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek expected alot of weird things out of Spencer Reid. He can say for certain that this was a pleasant surprise. </p><p> </p><p>Cute, quick, morning after fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boa Constrictor

Usually when Derek Morgan got up it was a half awake lumber for coffee. It was opening his eyes and groaning, knowing he had to go for a run. 

Rarely did he open his eyes and laugh. It was hard to elicit a smile, much less his signature deep rumbling chuckle before his first cup of coffee. 

But this? This was deserving. This was a perfect, adorable, and yes, amusing moment. It fully earned a broad grin, and a low laugh.

It was Spencer. And goddammit if it wasn't always Spencer making him laugh. Even now, at the ass crack of dawn, a good fifteen minutes before caffeine hit his system.

He was lying face down, smashed into the crease of Derek's arm, and Derek's shoulder. He could feel the breath tickling. His arms were entwined around the rest of his arm, holding it to him. He was snuggling with it. Just his arm, pulled close to his body. 

Derek couldn't move. He could do little but lie there, admire, and yes. Laugh. Because this was the last thing he expected. 

The laugh woke Spencer, sleep filled eyes blinking open. He, too, smiled when he saw Derek. 

“What’re you laughing at?” 

“I can't feel my arm. Much less move.” 

Spencer hummed, and released. Rolling over to flop againt Derek’s chest instead. 

“Sorry. What time is it?” 

“5:00. I have to go for a run. And take Clooney out.” 

Another hum, this one more dissatisfied. “Do you have to?” 

“Yes. I'll bring you back breakfast, I promise.” 

Spencer's response was muffled by a pillow. The meaning was communicated via a lid groan when Derek rolled out of bed. 

“Be back in an hour.” 

Spencer was already asleep, and Derek laughed for the second time that morning. 

So yeah, laughing first thing in the morning was an anomaly. But it wasn’t like Derek minded. Especially not if he got that good of a view.

**Author's Note:**

> Season 11 if Criminal Minds is now on Netflix. In-between binge watching I wrote this. 
> 
>  
> 
> All comments make my life, so keep 'em coming!!


End file.
